When video programming is broadcast by a service provider, active video as well as vertical blanking interval (VBI) data may be transmitted to a viewer. The vertical blanking interval (VBI) data is encoded into the video stream for transmission by a telecommunications operator. The VBI data may be encoded by a video encoder to conform with one or more VBI transmission standards. Unfortunately, when the VBI data transmission standard is changed to another VBI transmission standard, the frequency and waveform characteristics of the existing VBI transmission may not be compatible to the new standard. Existing technologies may utilize a PLL and a divider circuitry to modify the frequency of the transmission. However, the approach of using such a PLL may not be desirable when the VBI transmission characteristics need to be seamlessly changed to conform to one or more required VBI transmission standards.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.